


ghost ship

by anaiata



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Moved from FanFiction.net, POV Outsider, Post-Series, inej is bound to be legendary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaiata/pseuds/anaiata
Summary: Listen up, Captain, this is a warning.orThe legends of the Wraith at sea.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	ghost ship

Listen up, captain.

That's your ship over there, innit? Well then, there's something you need to hear.

There are stories, legends, told in the pleasure houses and the ports and the pubs and the prisons. They are a warning.

They say that there's a flying ship, a ghost ship, black as night, with guns that can shoot a man off the deck from a thousand leagues away. It can tail a ship for days and you will never see it, never find it, never know it is there until the fog parts and the flag unfurls and a knife is at your throat.

So what? It's just pirates hiding behind some legends. Give them your money and leave.

But oh, no, no, no. The ghost ship does not plunder, it _hunts_. And the prey?

The prey is _you_ , captain, and all the poor bastards like you who think they can make a profit off cargo of the more, shall we say, human type.

You think you are safe, don't you, hiding the girls behind boxes of jurda and bolts of cotton? In hidden compartments? You think bribes will protect you? You think that just because you've survived one journey means you'll survive the next?

You might have fooled the officials. You will not fool her.

Yes.

_Her._

They say the captain is a girl. Preposterous, I know, but truth. A girl, an immortal wraith, as much a ghost as her ship. They say she climbs like she has wings, and fights like a demon. They say she _is_ a demon, smoke and ash and fury given form, wielding double blades of Righteousness and Vengeance. They say her shadow is darker than night, and the seas bend to her whims.

Some say she is gentle, to those that she saves. They say she wipes away their tears and offers a chance to join her crew or a trip back home.

You will not see her gentleness. You will see her rage.

I'd tell you to give up your cargo, cancel your deals, lay low, but you aren't going to do that, so listen very, very closely. When the ghost ship comes for you, lay down your weapons and your pride and get on your knees and _beg_. Give her information, offer up every material possession you have. You will not win a fight. You may win your life.

Of course, it'll only mean a life behind bars, but better than no life at all, eh?

Captain?

Look at me, captain, look me in the eyes. Oh, you damned fool.

You don't believe me, do you? _Don't laugh at me._ You think that the stories are myth?

She has an army of Grisha by her side. She has the ear of Sturmhond and the entire of Ketterdam wrapped around her little finger. Every trip you make across the True Sea with that kind of cargo is a risk _you cannot afford to take._

The ghost ship will come for you. The ghost ship will be your end.

The ghost ship will come for you, and when it does, remember that you were warned.


End file.
